


Dishes

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Dishes

I was so tired.

Tom and I had been married for a year. Of those first twelve months, he’d spent half of them shooting on location. He’d kept begging me to come and stay with him. I remember how he’d call me up on Skype and stare at me with those puppy eyes, his lower lip pooched out.

“Please? I miss you so much… and we’re newlyweds!” God bless him, he always looked so exhausted at the end of the day, but he never failed to touch base with me before he went to bed. “I mean, we’re supposed to be together all the time making everyone around us absolutely sick with public displays of affection! I was looking _forward_  to that aspect of marriage…”

I’d grin. “Need I remind you that it was your ‘manly manliness’ that put me in my current, ahem, _delicate condition_?”

He’d laugh and then sometimes he’d cry at the same time, almost instantaneously, tears running down his face as he was overcome with emotion. “Good God, what a thing. A honeymoon baby. Have I mentioned lately that I love you?”

“You have.”

“I can’t wait to meet the little guy.”

“Or girl.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to find out?”

I’d shake my head. “As long as the baby’s healthy, I don’t want to know. I want to be surprised.”

We were surprised, all right. We had twins, a boy and a girl, and thankfully they were, indeed, healthy. They made sure to let me know every time they let out an earsplitting wail in the middle of the night.

Tom had adjusted his schedule so he was home for the birth and the first six weeks after. He was an angel – bringing me tea in bed, getting up with me to soothe the babies and rock them back to sleep, and taking them out in the stroller for frequent walks to give me some alone time. He gave them baths and sang to them and changed their diapers. He was the father I always knew he’d be, and I cherished those moments even though I felt so constantly drained. But then he left – he had to get back to work, and I was alone.

He had flown back to town to celebrate our one-year anniversary. It would only be for a few days, so my mother took the babies to give us some precious, peaceful “alone time.” God knows we needed it; full-time childcare for two infants is hard enough without trying to squeeze phone/Skype sex in, and I hadn’t even had an orgasm since before I gave birth. Tom had to be getting impatient, and who could blame him? We’d barely been married a year, and here we had gone a solid three and a half months with no actual, physical sex.

But I was just so tired.

He came home with flowers, chocolates, champagne, the works – he even brought home a set of gorgeous silk pajamas for me to wear, since he knew I’d been self-conscious about my body since the twins. And I tried, I really did. In the car, he drove with one hand caressing my knee. During dinner, he held my hand across the table and made dirty jokes, and I laughed. And when we got home from dinner he was all over me – thin lips pressed to mine while his hands roamed over my face, my neck, my shoulders, all the way down to the hem of my skirt. He slipped his fingers underneath and pressed against my panties.

His brows furrowed as he broke the kiss. “Are you… you’re not… er…”

I sighed. “Um… maybe we can go upstairs and… warm up a little more?”

I saw his jaw tighten slightly, but he smiled. “Of course, darling.” With one fell swoop he lifted me up, bridal-style, and carried me up the stairs to our room.

He lay me gently on the bed and loosened his tie while I kicked off my high heels. I let out a breathy moan of relief, and he quickly glanced up; his grin disappeared when he saw me massaging the angry red welts the shoes had left behind.

“Oh, God, that feels good,” I muttered to myself. “God, I’m exhausted.”

He was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when he heard me. “Oh. Do you – um – do you not want to do this… tonight?”

“What? No! Yes, I mean, of course I do!” I stifled a yawn as I nodded and blinked my bleary eyes. I did. I mean, I did, didn’t I? Of course I did! Look at him! God, he was gorgeous. I shut my eyes as I lay back. Tom Hiddleston, my husband… imagine that… tall and sinewy and delicious… mmm, his hair was ginger again, I fucking loved that look on him… I missed his beard, though… mmm… God, I love our bed…

My eyes flew open and I found him sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring down at me. I stared back at him, befuddled. How had he undressed so fast, and why was his hair wet? His shoulders were slumped and his expression was weary.

“Oh fuck, did I doze off?” I asked.

He smiled wanly. “Not sure ‘doze’ is the right word… you’ve been snoring for a few minutes now, actually. I just had a shower.”

“Oh God, Tom, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. You look lovely when you sleep, you know. Even if you do snore like a wildebeest.”

I slapped him on the arm and he laughed softly.

“Tom,” I pushed myself into a sitting position, trying to wake myself up. “I’m sorry. Right. Let’s… let’s do this.”

“Darling, stop.” He stroked my chin and gently kissed me. “I’ve not really considered that this is your first proper vacation from the kids.”

“No, no, I – I want – ”

He stared at me and raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, defeated.

“Tom, I’m sorry. You’re right. I want to sleep.”

He pulled me closer, hugging me as tight as he could.

“But you know how much I love you, right? You know I want to… I just… I want to! And we’ll do it tomorrow, okay? I promise you… I’m so sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” he whispered. “Turn around and just let me unzip you.”

I obeyed and he took his time, pushing my hair aside as he undid my dress. I wriggled out of it and pushed it to the floor. I was about to unsnap my bra when he laughed.

“Darling, I understand we can’t have sex tonight, but it would be all right if you would let me at least undress you before bed? See your body? Run my hands over you to convince myself you’re real, that you’re here with me? I’ve missed you so much.”

I giggled. “Fine. Go ahead. Just don’t get too revved up, big guy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll save it all for tomorrow,” he chuckled darkly into my ear. He kissed my shoulder tenderly as he unhooked my bra and let it fall away. Then his fingers trailed down my spine and dipped into my panties. “Lie back down while I get these off you.”

I obeyed and he pulled them down my legs, fingering them for a moment. “These knickers are gorgeous, you know.”

“I do know. You bought them for me.”

“I did, didn’t I? God, I have excellent taste.” He threw them over his shoulder and dove playfully towards me, kissing me again as he lay beside me. “Until tomorrow then, my love.”

I sighed; my eyes were already fluttering shut, the sweet cool of the sheets against my nakedness contrasted with his warmth pressing into my back as we spooned. “I love you,” I whispered, right before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I opened my eyes, it felt like I had slept for days. I looked at the clock and was shocked to find it was two o’clock in the afternoon. I groaned; so much time wasted…

I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed a short silk dressing gown to cover myself. I walked into the hallway and was surprised to hear… whistling?

As I listened closer, I realized water was running in the kitchen. I looked around; the house was nearly transformed – the rugs vacuumed, books put away, toys neatly stacked in the babies’ room. All the little chores I had tried to do piecemeal over the past few weeks were finished, and there was only one other person in the house who could’ve done it.

I padded into the kitchen, feeling happy and exhilarated, like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Tom was standing there shirtless, still whistling merrily – something from Disney, I think – and he was, God bless him, washing the dishes. I leaned against the doorframe, grinning, watching his lean arms twist and flex as he scoured a pot. His sweatpants were slung low on his hips and his ass… oh, fuck me. Tom’s ass, especially in sweatpants, was one of the wonders of the world.

I smirked deviantly as I came up behind him, kissing his shoulder blade while simultaneously running both of my hands down the back of his pants.

“Oh!” He gave a little jump. “You’re up!”

“Mm-hmm,” I replied, nuzzling his neck.

“Did you have a good sleep?”

I glanced down at the soapy water as his hands continued their task, albeit much slower. “I did. Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

“Of course, love.”

“And thank you for cleaning the house…”

“Well, I had some time and energy, which I know has been in short supply here lately,” he chuckled. Then he gasped as one of my hands meandered around to his front and gave his dick a quick tug. “Darling, I… um… let me finish here and…”

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you,” I whispered into his ear. “You just keep doing what you’re doing…”

I sank to my knees and slowly began to work the waistband of his sweatpants lower. He expelled a shuddering breath as he twisted his body towards me, his hands still wrist-deep in the sink. I kissed down his treasure trail before tracing his Adonis belt with my tongue, and he groaned.

“Keep washing those dishes,” I murmured as I wrapped my fingers around his cock, already semi-hard from my teasing attentions. I flicked my tongue out to graze his tip and I saw his Adam’s apple bob. His pale skin was flushing slowly as he watched me, his hands idly rinsing a mug.

I looked back at his dick and grinned. Goddamn, I was lucky. He was hardening and growing in my hand, veins and ridges becoming more prominent with his arousal. I spit in my palm and gripped his base, making little twisting motions before wrapping my lips around his head and suckling. He groaned with delight and I reveled in it; I realized how much I’d missed those sounds, missed having him at the mercy of my mouth, missed our deep physical connection.

The salty-sweetness of his precum leaked onto my tongue and I made little swirling motions around his head; one of his wet, soapy hands flew to my hair and entangled in it. I hummed around him and his breathing sped up, and I could hear his deep, rasping voice over the running faucet – “ _Yes_ … oh God, I missed your gorgeous mouth… harder, love, please…”

I obeyed and began to move my head forward and back, slowly at first, still teasing him. I placed both my hands on his thighs and very gently ran my fingernails down his sensitive skin, and he shivered with pleasure. I glanced up at him and saw him watching me intently, mesmerized by the sight of his dick disappearing between my swollen lips.

I chuckled around him as I reached around and squeezed his ass, pulling him a bit deeper, and he cried out in ecstasy.

“ _Fuck_! Yes, please don’t stop, oh dear God please don’t stop, don’t stop, please…”

I moved faster, flicking my tongue back and forth on the underside of his dick; his hips were moving gently in time with my rhythm, bucking slightly to meet my lips. I kept one hand on his ass, loving the feel of his muscles clench and release, while I moved the other back down to fondle and tug at his heavy balls. He grabbed the countertop with his free hand, bracing himself as he buckled forward, his face etched with the effort of holding back.

“Oh my Jesus God fuck, fucking hell, I love you so much, oh my God oh my God I’m going to come…”

I hummed my approval around him and quickened my pace. I could feel that last little swell of his member in my mouth, and that wonderful little twitch that signaled his impending release.

“I’m… I’m going to… I’m going to come… I’m… ah –  _ahhh!_ ”

He positively gushed in my mouth, his come spilling over my tongue in long spurts as he gasped and moaned and trembled above me. I kept him there, swallowing around him as he finished, relishing the taste of him. I licked him clean as he softened, his body still shaking with the force of his orgasm, and I looked up at him.

He dropped to his knees, grabbed me, and kissed me so hard it stole my breath away.

“I missed you so  _fucking_ much,” he gasped.

“I can tell,” I laughed. “Judging by the amount of…”

“Yeah, sorry, that was… I haven’t… I was kind of saving it up for you,” he grinned sheepishly. “Although I didn’t realize you might choke on it if things… went that way.”

“I can handle you, big guy,” I murmured as I kissed him again. “I missed you, too.”

We made out some more, and I could feel my own arousal seeping onto my inner thighs. I took one of his big hands and guided it down to where I wanted him, and he smiled with satisfaction as he felt my wetness.

“God, I adore you,” he whispered, cupping my mound and brushing his thumb against my clit.

“Then come upstairs and prove it.” I kissed him on the tip of his nose.

He pulled me to my feet and then slung me over his shoulder, slapping my ass as I laughed. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
